1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antibiotic designated herein as BMS-199687, a process for preparing the antibiotic by fermentation of a new strain of Actinomadura ferruginea and to the use of the antibiotic as an antitumor agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The antibiotic BMS-199687 is classified by the CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds as a member of the mycobactin class of antibiotics. Other examples of mycobactins have been reported (see, for example, Biochem. J. 115:1031-1045, 1969), but the known mycobactins differ substantially in structure from BMS-199687.
Published Japanese Patent Application JP 06306074A discloses mycobactin antibiotics designated BE-32030 produced by Nocardia sp. A32030 (FERM P-13395) which are reported to have antitumor activity.